Puppy Dog Eyes
by Aiselne Phoenix Nocturnus
Summary: Sammy can't resist a cute puppy-dog. Dean has to force himself to resist his brother's puppy-dog eyes. Wee!chesters/Pre-Series. One-Shot.


_**Puppy-Dog Eyes**_

**SUMMARY**: Sammy can't resist a cute puppy-dog. Dean has to force himself to resist his brother's puppy-dog eyes.

**GENRE**: Family/Drama**  
>RATED<strong>: G / K**  
>COPYRIGHT NOTE<strong>: I don't own _Supernatural_**  
>STORY TAKES PLACE IN<strong>: Pre-series (wee!chesters)

**COMMENTS**: Short and simple: a ficlet full of fluff. ^^ I'm an animal lover, myself, so I couldn't help but wonder what the young Winchesters might think about furry pets. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Puppy-Dog Eyes<strong>_  
>Aiselne P.N.<em>

Dean grunted in annoyance, attempting to multi-task – juggling three large paper bags in his short arms, trying to watch where he was walking, _and_ keep an eye on his little brother in tow.

Increasing his discomfort was the day's humidity. Dean's full arms were unable to wipe the sweat dripping down his tired face. Of all the times for John to be hunting, it had to be during a heat wave. The sooner the Winchester brothers returned to their motel, the sooner Dean could bask in a refreshingly cool shower.

Instead, Dean was stuck grocery/supply-shopping in this quaint, no-name little town while John had all the fun. Despite the heat, the older Winchester child preferred hunting alongside his dad. Dean had never before hunted a poltergeist, he wanted in on the job, but John preferred he babysit.

"_Take Sammy to the store or something. Might as well stock up on supplies while yer at it."_

Well, at least the stores had air-conditioning and soda vending machines, but that still did not change the fact that Dean felt like he got the short end of today's stick.

Brooding was pointless. Dean knew John appreciated his help during hunts, but the boy was still a boy, too. No matter how quickly Dean was forced to grow up, there were still a few jobs from which John refrained from recruiting his son. Perhaps John was being a protective parent, but whatever his reasons, Dean still felt his ego bruise. He already had several hunts under his belt, he was no rookie, so coddling was the last thing Dean wanted. Sammy was the baby of the family, not Dean.

"Hey, Dean! Come' ere! Check this out!"

Stopping and turning on a dime was a bit difficult whilst carrying bulky baggage. Miraculously, Dean managed to turn around without dropping anything or crashing into anyone. Sam had no clue how lucky he was to only be carrying one dinky plastic bag, and his other hand conveniently held a can of ice-cold Coke, too. Perhaps being a so-called coddled baby had its perks, compared to the "tough guys who can handle everything alone." Dean and his damn pride.

Lugging the bags, Dean strode over to where his brother stood, energetically pointing into a store's display window. The littlest Winchester practically bounced on his heels, bubbling with excitement over whatever was in the window. Dumping the groceries beside him, Dean finally wiped his soaked brow before peering inside the store.

Not a second after Dean leaned into the window did he jerk backwards, surprised by the unexpected ball of fur that bounded towards his face. As animatedly as Sam, a small white dog yipped happily, wagging its tail and pressing its front paws against the glass. The dog bounced like a rubber ball, back and forth between the Winchester boys, rustling up the blankets lining the dog's pen.

The older brother gaped in astonishment. Never before had Dean seen something so small that possessed so much energy. The animal looked small enough to run on batteries, yet it was jumping around as though the breeders gave it a B-12 shot!

"Heheh, isn't it cute?" gushed Sam, watching the pup with amazement. Considering his family was better acquainted with animals of the shape-shifting, heart-eating, bloodthirsty caliber, it was rare for Sam to see a "normal" animal up close. For once, it was quite reassuring to see an animal that was not dead-set on shredding anyone apart. If this little puppy in the window was dead-set on anything, it was dead-set on playing! "Look at him go, Dean!"

Like Sam, Dean felt relaxed in the sight of a domesticated animal. It was amusing to watch the dog run around in circles, chasing its tail, hopping up and down…jeez, did that mutt ever slow down? Surely the pet store was air-conditioned, else the animal would have overheated and collapsed by now.

Momentarily taking his eyes off the energizer puppy, Dean noticed a sign taped to the same window: _Chihuahuas for sale!_ No prices were included, not that Dean wanted to know the cost(s). Pets were out of the question for the Winchesters. Even if they did want a dog, they would choose a beefy hunting dog, not some five-pound rugrat that was the same size as its chew toys!

Nevertheless, there was no harm in window-shopping, as long as it did not lead to actual shopping purchases. Surely, Sammy did not expect…

"Dean…can we get him? Please?"

Perhaps he should have expected this, but Dean was still surprised by Sam's request. Eyes widening, the day's heat was really starting to overwhelm the eldest boy. "'Get him'? What're you talking about, Sammy? You know we can't have a pet. Dad's been over it before."

"Yeah, but he's just a small dog," countered Sam, pointing at the itty chihuahua to prove his point. "He obviously can't eat that much, and I doubt he'd make any huge messes. A big dog, sure, but how hard can it be to take care of a little guy like this?"

Dean did not know jack about puppy training, but he highly doubted it would be as easy as Sam assumed. Whenever something sounded too good to be true, it usually was too good to be true. After Mary died, Dean assumed the role as baby Sammy's parent whenever John was away. Dean learned the hard way that babies, although small, can make enormous messes. The last thing the Winchesters needed was a pet undergoing the puppy-equivalent of the "terrible twos."

Besides, demon-hunting was no life for a person or an animal. Either the dog would get caught in the middle of danger or be neglected, which Dean knew was not fair. It was challenging enough for Dean to preserve his brother's happiness, never mind a dog's.

"Sorry, Sammy, but you know the rules." Dean hated to see his sibling's face sag, especially when Sam was so thrilled a minute ago. Perhaps John felt the same regret when he burst Dean's bubble regarding today's hunt. Even the chihuahua seemed to lose its earlier ambition, as though it sensed Sam's disappointment.

Chewing his lip, Dean tried not to look into the mutt's sad eyes. A pet store's display window was no home for an animal, either. Unfortunately, "He deserves a good home, but not with us."

Sam hated to admit it, but he knew the truth. "Yeah…you're right," he sighed, waving goodbye to the adorable dog. Deep down, Sam knew his family was in no position to adopt. If given the opportunity, Sam would pamper a pet as though it were his own child, and he already knew that Dean was the perfect guardian. The boys were responsible enough, but their lifestyles were too risky. Perhaps the little chihuahua in the window would win the heart of someone else who might give it the life Sam could not.

Regaining his bag, the littlest Winchester readied his return to the motel. By his brother's side, Sam looked up at Dean and forced a small smile. "I hope he'll be happy someday."

Just when Dean had avoided one pair of puppy-dog eyes, he found himself caught by another. Something twisted inside his chest upon seeing Sammy's face so sullen. In a perfect world, Dean would have already purchased that dog and watched Sammy chase it home. In a perfect world, John and Mary would be waiting for their sons' returns, and help choose names for the new, furry member of the family. In a perfect world…

…But nobody lived in a perfect world. Dean learned that painful lesson on the night he carried his baby brother out of their burning house. He, too, hoped the puppy would be happy someday, freed from its breeder's confines. If "someday" ever came, maybe Sammy would be happy, too, freed from their family's ties.

Until then, Dean wrapped a half-hugging arm around his little brother, rubbed the kid's shoulder, and offered Sammy a sympathetic smile. "He'll find a family someday, I'm sure," because Dean believed that even if "normalcy" and "true happiness" were out of reach, family was the greatest thing anyone or anything could ever have.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Random FYI – This SPN ficlet was partially inspired by the anime/manga series _Fullmetal Alchemist_ (which just so happens to star two brothers, too) – in which one of the young heroes has a soft spot for cute, cuddly stray animals (which inadvertently annoys his older brother. ^.^ So cute!).

I hope you enjoyed this little story. Feel free to drop a review on your way out. ^_^


End file.
